Demyx Has A Cold
by Jinzouningen
Summary: Demyx catches a cold and Axel wants to get rid of it. One problem, Demyx hates his medicine worse than anything. Axel and the rest of Organization XIII go crazy trying to get Demyx to take his medicine. This should get good...
1. A Cold

AN: JK: Okay. I know I've got several stories going at once, but I couldn't let this opportunity slip through my fingers! I have a bit of a cold right now, and I hate medicine, so I decided to give Demyx a cold and watch how all of the Organization XIII members try to deal with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > > > > >

"Hey, Demyx."

"Sniff…what…?"

"You sound funny. Do you have a cold?"

"Ugh…yeth…how dib you know?"

"You're talking funny. I think your nose is clogged."

"You thing my node is clogged? How dib you figger dat out?"

"Well, one, you can't talk right, two, you have tissues all over the couch, and three, you're wrapped up in a blanket."

"Yeth…I hab a cold…"

"You admitted it. I'll get the medicine-"

"NO!"

Axel frowned at Demyx.

"Alright Demyx…" He began, arms crossed across his chest. "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way." A look of brief fear crossed Demyx's face. "Or the medium way, or the semi-hard way, or the medium-easy-hard way." Demyx relaxed. He knew that Axel would go on a difficulty level rant. "Or the normal way, or the medium-easy-super hard way with a twist of lemon." Demyx snickered.

"You thing it'll be dat easy?" Demyx asked. "You're so wrong…sniff…"

Axel shook his head disapprovingly. "Demyx, be a good boy and wait here while I go get your medicine." He said. Demyx whimpered like a puppy. "HEY! No whimpering. Stay here, or when you're all better, I'll kick your ass. Got it memorized?" Axel glared down at Demyx.

"Y-Yes."

"Good." Axel patted Demyx on the head. Demyx stared up with big puppy eyes. "No."

"Damn…" Demyx muttered.

"I heard that! No bad language." Axel snarled, looking about ready to hit Demyx upside the head. "I put up with enough shit-"

"You said no bad language." Demyx interrupted. Axel snarled something and walked into the bathroom. Demyx got up and walked away. Axel came back out with some medicine and a cup of water.

"Demyx? I know you hate the taste of your medicine so I brought you a cup of water…Demyx?" He said, looking around the room. "Oh, shit. Not again…"

> > > > > > > >

AN:  
JK: I. Hate. Medicine. I mean it. Okay, well, next chapter, Axel gets some help from other members and Demyx gets desperate. Ah, yes. Axel's difficulty rant came from the Spongebob Squarepants episode, _Gary Takes A Bath._ Which I also don't own. Bye, bye!


	2. Backup

AN:

JK: Okay. Axel gets some help from some other members, and I'm not giving out the rest. NYAH! Ah, yes omnislasher4871, this is pretty random... and thanks for reveiwing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > > > > > > > >

"XEMNAS!" Axel screamed.

"What?" Xemnas answered. Axel came charging through the door, still holding Demyx's medicine and a cup of water.

"Xemnas, we have a code DHACAWTHM!"

"Code…what…?" Zexion asked, turning a page of his book,_Steven King's IT._(Which I don't own but will recommend.) Xemnas's eyes widened.

"Code DHACAWTHM! Oh, shit!"

"Code what…?" Zexion asked again.

"Code DHACAWTHM stands for-" Xemnas began.

"Demyx Has A Cold And Won't Take His Medicine." The redhead finished.

"What!" The usually calm Zexion screamed. "Axel, did you get the others?"

"Well, no…" Axel began. Zexion grabbed Axel's collar.

"Well, hurry up and get them! You know how Demyx gets when it comes to medicine! I warned him about going outside in a tank-top and a pair of shorts while wearing no shoes while it was still wet outside! Oh, Jesus Christ!"

"Whoa, Whoa!" Axel said, slapping Zexion across the face. "Zexy, you're hysterical. He won't get too far, oh, god! Did I leave a mark?"

"Well, no…but I needed that-"

"ACHOO!"

"Gesundheit." Axel, Xemnas, and Zexion all said.

"Wait…DEMYX! Get out from under there. Now." Axel commanded.

Demyx crawled out from under the table, and sneezed again.

"Goodness! Demyx, here's your-" Zexion began.

"NO! I won't take da medicine!" Demyx said.

"Demyx, must you make a big deal out of taking medicine?" Xemnas asked.

"Yeth."

"ARGH! Just take the god-forsaken medicine, you little brat!" Axel hissed.

"NO!" Demyx tore out of the room.

"Axel, get the others." Xemnas began. "There's gonna be an incident."

AN:

JK: Okay, I didn't expect to get this updated so fast…Wow… poor Demyx...he's my favorite Organization member. ACHOOO!

Axel: Now, JK...please be a good girl and take some medicine.

JK: NO! (Runs away with Axel chasing her)


	3. The Rest Of The Organization

AN:

JK: Okay, so, I'm back. Axel gets some help from everyone else, and unfortunately, khknight, Roxas won't help him. Ah, yes. Before we continue…I have1 thing to say…Demyx and Android 17 are mine! Well, I don't own them but…  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > >

"Xalidin! Xigbar! Larxene! Roxas! Luxard! Saix! Vexen! Lexaus! PETAL BOY!" Axel screamed. "Code DHACAWTHM!"

"Must you call me petal boy?" Marluxia demanded angrily. Vexen's eyes widened.

"Petal Boy! He said code DHACAWTHM!"

"So?"

"Code DHACAWTHM stands for, Demyx Has A Cold And Won't Take His Medicine!" Roxas explained.

"OH, SHIT!" Everyone screamed.

"Does this mean you'll help us?" Axel asked.

"YES!" Everyone screamed.

"Good. So we-"

"ACHOO!"

"Gesundheit." Everyone said.

"Wait…DEMYX! Get your ass out here and take your medicine!" Axel screamed. Demyx crawled out from behind a sofa.

"I'm. Not. Taking. Da. God. Damn. Medicine." Demyx said.

"Yes you are." Xemnas said. "GRAB HIM!"

> > > > >

AN: JK: CLIFFHANGER! WOO! ACHOO!  
Axel: JK, Take the-  
JK: NO! (Takes off running.)


	4. Uh, Oh

AN:  
JK: Okay, this chapter is funnier, and Demyx won't go down without a fight!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum. (No, I'm not a pirate.)

> > > > >

"Demyx!"

"No!"

"Demyx take your medicine!"

"No!"

"Axel, hurry up! He's starting to struggle!"

"I'm trying…"

"OUCH! Demyx! That rotten little bastard bit me!"

"DO NOT GO GENTLY INTO YOUR OPPONENT'S ARMS!" Demyx screamed, running down the hall. ((JK: I tweaked this quote from Dylan Thomas I don't own this quote.)) "Especially when they have your medicine that tastes like shi-"

"DEMYX!" Axel yelled, who apparently heard that last comment.

"ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY HAVE YOUR MEDICINE THAT TASTES LIKE SHIT!" Demyx called over his shoulder.

"Are ya happy Demyx? I'm bleeding!" Xemnas yelled, holding his bleeding hand. (( JK: Get Fuzzy did this...))

"Axel, which way did he go- Where's Axel?" Asked Marluxia. Axel was in one of the other many hallways of Castle Oblivion.

"DEMYX!" Axel called again. (For a sick kid, he's pretty fast!) The redhead thought. (Argh! There's too many damn rooms in this place…) Axel turned yet another corner and tripped. "Ouch…"

"Umm… Hi Axel…" Axel jolted up and saw what he tripped on. Nothing. Someone had grabbed his ankle.

"DEMYX! Let go of my ankle!" Axel snarled.

"Umm…uh, oh!" Demyx tore out of the closet with Axel in ((JK: Bad pun alert!)) hot pursuit. ((JK: Ouch: p))

"Demyx! Get back here and take your medicine, or so help me god…" The musician ran into a room, slammed the door, stuck his head back out, and put his thumb on his nose while sticking his tongue out. "DEMYX!" Axel screamed again banging on the door. "Hmph! Little brat…" Axel read the sign on the door. "'Demyx's room, better known as the asylum'. The ASYLUM?"

"Axel, there you are!"

"Did you guys ever bother to read what that brat posted on his door?"

"Yeah…" Everyone said. Axel kicked the door down and saw Demyx's window was open.

"That's weird… he hates having his window…OH, SHIT!" Axel pointed out the window. Everyone saw that Demyx had tied his bed sheets together and climbed out the window. Demyx was on the ground making weird faces at them and flipping Axel the middle finger. Axel's face turned a deep shade of red, matching his fiery red hair.

"DEMYX!" Axel roared. Demyx started laughing at his reaction and ran off when Axel made a motion to jump down after him. "He is SO dead!" Axel muttered, jumping off the balcony and charging after him. Everyone else ran down a countless amount of stairs. By the time they reached the first floor, they were out of breath.

"Axel! Lemme go!" Demyx screamed. Axel stormed in looking ready to explode and carrying the struggling musician. "Axel, please! Don't get mad! It's not my fault!" Axel slammed him on the ground.

"Somebody, give him the medicine." Axel said.

AN:  
JK: Cliffy! Wait until I update next time to see if Demyx actually takes his medicine. Bye, bye!


	5. So Close, Yet So Far, And Close Again

AN:  
JK: Well…my cold's getting a little worse…and I have a stomach ache, but, whatever!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > > > >

"Axel! Let. Me. Go!" Demyx screamed again.

"Someone give him his medicine." Axel said, ignoring the musician and avoiding getting nailed in the face. "Demyx, stop trying to hit me."

(Ugh! No way I'll…wait…) Demyx thought. "ACHOO!" Axel jumped backwards.

"Cover your mouth!" He scolded.

"C'mon, keep to the beat!" A small, but powerful blast of water hit Axel and sent him flying backwards into Roxas.

"Sorry, Roxas…" Axel said, pulling himself up off Roxas and helping him to his feet.

"Axel, he's getting away!" Xemnas yelled, putting the medicine down to run after Demyx. Axel charged after Demyx, blasting fire at him and missing.

"DEMYX! YOU'VE REALLY CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME!" Axel roared. Everyone shrunk back, terrified. Being fire, Axel didn't mix well with water and ice. In other words, he didn't get along with Demyx and Vexen. Whenever Vexen froze him, Axel would chase him down and beat him to a pulp. Demyx never dared to drench the fiery Axel, until now. Demyx jumped into a closet and closed the door. Axel walked by without even opening the door.

(God, he must be blind with rage…) Demyx thought, crawling out of the closet.

"GOTCHA!" Axel yelled, tackling the musician from behind and effortlessly picked him up, slinging him over his right shoulder.

"Axel! Put me down!" Demyx screamed, punching Axel in the back, but doing no damage.

(Normally, this would hurt, but he's weakened by his cold…) Axel thought, walking over to everyone else.

"Axel…you…didn't hurt him…right…?" Vexen asked cautiously.

"No, just scared him." Axel answered, jerking his shoulder up suddenly and startling Demyx.

"Axel…" Demyx moaned. "Stop it…"

"How many times have you done that?" Marluxia asked. "Too many times would upset his stomach…"

"He should take his medicine, then." Axel answered, jerking his shoulder up again. Demyx moaned again.

"Axel…you have upset my stomach…" Demyx moaned, letting his body go limp. "I'll take my medicine…"

"Wh-what…?" Axel asked, almost dropping Demyx. "You…you will…?" Axel gently put Demyx down on the couch.

"PSYCE!" Demyx screamed, jolting up off the couch, past Axel, and into his own room. Axel charged in after him, taking the medicine with him.

"Demyx…" Axel called calmly. Too calmly. Demyx shuddered under his desk. "Demyx…come out now and I'll go easy on you when you're better…"

(Tch…like fun…) Demyx thought. Suddenly, Axel snaked his hand under the table and grabbed Demyx by the wrist.

"Gotcha…" Axel hissed in Demyx's ear.

> > > > > > >

AN:  
JK: EVIL CLIFFIES!Okay, there should be about three more chapters after this.There will be a sequel called Bubblegum. I won't tell you what it's about. NYAH: p. Later! Ah, yes. It seems I made some mistakes earlier, so its fixed now. Sorry. ; P


	6. Demyx Takes The Medicine Le Gasp!

AN:  
JK: AAAGH! GODDAMN SCHOOL FIELD TRIPS AND GODDAMN COLD! Okay.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > >

"Umm…hi…Axel…OFF! GET OFF!"

"No." Axel forced Demyx down. "Take. Your. Medicine."

"Ungh!" Demyx punched Axel in the stomach and ran.

"He's…OH GOD!" Axel ran down the hallway after Demyx, who was blasting water everywhere. "SOMEONE CATCH HIM! He's-" Axel suddenly got an idea. Meanwhile…

"AGH!"

"Oh man."

"Yipes!"

"DEMYX!" Every member was trying to hold Demyx down. Demyx did something that always got Xemnas annoyed when he was trying to hold him down. He bit him. Again.

"AAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Xemnas screamed. "What does he do? Sharpen his teeth?" Demyx ran down the hall, laughing and coughing at the same time. He turned a corner sharply. Too sharply. He ran into a wall.

(Hmm…? Why does a wall smell nice…? Oh. Shit.) Demyx sprang back from an infuriated Axel. "Axel! You…startled…God, you smell nice…" Axel's lower eyelid twitched out of anger and disgust.

"You like? It's…wait…DEMYX!" Axel yelled, grabbing Demyx by his hood. "You're taking the medicine, whether you like it or not!"

"Which I don't- HOLY SHIT!" Demyx screamed when Axel forced the medicine in his mouth and made him swallow it.

"There, don't you feel better? Demyx?" Demyx ran into the bathroom and threw up. Axel ran in and held his hair back.

"I TOLD YOU THE MEDICINE TASTED LIKE SHIT!" Demyx screamed. Roxas heard everything.

"Guys?"

"Yes?"

"He took the medicine." A sigh of relief flooded the room. "He's also in the bathroom throwing up because of the taste."

"Serves him right." Zexion said, picking up his book and walking in his room. About an hour later, Roxas hadn't seen either Axel or Demyx.

( I think I should…) Roxas looked up and saw Axel.

"Demyx is in his room. I just got finished with him…" Axel snickered. Roxas ran past his best friend and into Demyx's room. He found him face-down in the bed, sobbing.

"Are you crying because of the taste, or because of whatever Axel did to you?"

"Shut up. Karma will take care of that son of a bitch."

"Have you been watching My Name Is Earl again?"

"Well…yes…"

> > > > > > >

AN:  
JK: Okay, so he takes the medicine. There's two more chapters though. The next one will be: Revenge Is Sweet! Well, Not With These Guys. Later.


	7. Revenge Is Sweet! Well, Maybe Not

AN:  
JK: AAAGH! I'm so sorry! I'm REALLY sorry. I had this idea for a little while, and well, SORRY!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

> > > > > > > > > >

Xemnas drummed his fingers on the table in the meeting room.

"For the last time, WHERE'S DEMYX?" Everyone jumped. As if on cue, the musician walked in with a black eye.

"For future reference, I fell and hit my eye on the corner of a table." He said, walking to his chair next to Axel. "I was burned everywhere else." A few people shot Axel the death glare. Yesterday, there had been an incident trying to get Demyx to take his cold medicine. He took it a little too far by messing with Axel, though.

"Alright. So anyway blah blah blah…"

"Through early morning fog I see, visions of the things to be…" Demyx sang.

"ARE YOU BORED ALREADY?" Xemnas screamed, then sneezed. "Oh, crap. I think I caught Demyx's cold…" Soon, everyone in the room started sneezing.

"AIIEE!" Roxas screamed, running out of the room. Everyone else followed. Much later, after everyone had thrown up due to something horrible that they were forced to swallow, the meeting resumed.

"Question on the table, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Xemnas roared. Demyx was cracking up.

"My…medicine…" He panted. "I…told you…it…hahaha…tasted like shit!" Everyone got up from the table.

-Outside Castle Oblivion-

"DEMYX!"

"Hey! How come It's okay for you guys to make me take the medicine, but it's wrong for me to do the same thing back?"

> > > > > > >

AN:  
JK: Okay, one more chapter!


	8. Here We Go Again

AN:  
JK: Last chappie! Woo! Expect a fic called, Why Me? coming soon, before Bubblegum (possibly). Ah, yes. Recently I realized that Roxas is just Sora all scrambled up with a "X" in it… Boy, I'm thick… no offence to anybody who just figured it out 'cause I told you…  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, and suicide is painless…

> > > > >

**_Demyx POV_**

"C'mon, keep to the beat!" Another blast of water shot up around Sora as I ran in, carelessly swinging my sitar. It felt good having water splash me too, although, it IS kinda drafty up here… Ah, well.

_**Normal**_

Sora charged in and hit Demyx in the stomach with his Keyblade. Demyx kept his balance, barely.

"Ohh…I TOLD them they were sending the wrong guy…" Demyx muttered, regaining his balance. (OUCH! Those burns haven't healed yet…) It had been a week since Demyx had caught a cold, and those burns he got from Axel hadn't healed even after he tried so many water remedies.

"It's over!" Sora yelled, charging into the musician and hitting him with the Keyblade.

"NOOOOO!" Demyx yelled.

_**Demyx POV**_

How could I let this happen? Hey, wait…why do I have that feeling again…?

_**Normal**_

"Are you crying because you lost?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Demyx felt under his eyes. "No, I got blasted with water and it's running down my face… Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?"

"Mmmm…"

"I catch colds easily…"

"And…?"

"I got wet…"

"Okay…"

"And it's drafty up here…"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Ah…ah…AHCOO!"

"Gesundheit!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said.

"Ugh…Tanks…Oh. Shit."

"Okay, Demyx…" Axel said, patting the palm of his hand with a rolled-up newspaper. "We can either do this the easy way, or the- HEY! I'm not finished ranting! DEMYX!"

"Excuse us…" Every other member of Organization XIII came running with surgical masks (Xemnas was wearing falconer's gloves), and Vexen had medicine with him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood there watching them try to make #9 take the medicine.

"AAGH! He…he bit through the leather!" Xemnas exclaimed, holding his hand which was bleeding furiously on the ripped-up leather.

"Umm…let's get out of here…" Sora said, running past everyone.

"SORA! Help!" Axel called after him. "MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL, DAMMIT!"

-The End?-

> > > > > > >

AN:  
JK: Okay, that's that! Oh, yeah. Demyx is number nine in the Organization, if you didn't know. Why Me? will be about Vexen getting stuck with Demyx on a mission, Demyx is bored out of his mind and will do anything to keep himself occupied…

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"What's this do? What's that do?" Demyx asked, pushing every button he could find in the Gummi Ship.

"Demyx! Stop it!" Vexen yelled, pushing Demyx off the controls. "Xemnas is gonna hear about this…"

_**END SNEAK PEEK.**_

JK: Random? He's bored and has been watching Invader ZIM reruns. Later!


End file.
